There are numerous acoustic pickup devices which are available in the market today for application to devices which generates acoustic energy, such as string musical instruments, as well as for other applications, such as devices which are subjected to acceleration, deceleration and vibration. The most commonly used acoustic pickup devices include electromagnetic pickup devices which are coupled to the strings of the musical instrument, and piezoelectric pickup devices, which are coupled to the musical instrument soundboard. Within the electromagnetic category of acoustic pickup devices, there are further numerous makes and models which are available which offer various features, such as providing adjustment for the string diameter and dual pickups such as used for hum cancellation. All the acoustic pickup devices, either electromagnetic or piezoelectric have had to rely on electronic preamplifiers and tone controls to provide the audio output quality suited to the needs of the musical instrument and the musical instrument user.
What is therefore needed is an acoustic pickup device which can be readily manufactured to enhance the various tonal qualities of a wide variety of string musical instruments, as well as to be easily adapted for use with other devices which generate acoustic energy.